


Say Yes

by MegWebs94



Series: The Alpha to My Omega [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Cassian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jyn, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9962216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegWebs94/pseuds/MegWebs94
Summary: As an Omega, Jyn has been taking suppressants to block her heats since she was 16 years old.  When the Rebellion saved her from her prison on Wobani, she didn't have any reason to worry about her gender becoming a problem.  However, on the crew's trip to Jedha and Eadu, she realizes that she is, in fact, going into heat for the first time in eight years... And that the only Alpha around, Cassian Andor, isn't exactly a friend.





	1. The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the Rogue One Kinkmeme Prompt:
> 
> "Jyn is an Omega and having been on the run most of her life she doesn't have a lot of experience. When she goes into heat on their way to Jedha, she is embarrassed, especially because Cassian is an Alpha. But he shows her kindness and takes care of her, if they have a rough start (like Jyn hiding and not letting him know she's in heat)."

Jyn slumped down in her chair, utterly exhausted. She was no stranger to long days where it felt as though she hadn’t stopped moving, but today was worse than she had ever felt before. Her adrenaline had been pumping for what seemed like years, ever since she had been arrested and began to fear that the Empire would figure out who she really is. _Was that only three months ago? It seems like a lot longer than that._ And now she was headed to yet another unknown location, supposedly “rescued” by these Rebellion soldiers who obviously thought she should be grateful they decided to help her.

She had stopped trying to figure out where the men were taking her a while ago. They had been in hyperspace for about an hour and a half, meaning that they should be reaching their destination soon, assuming that they were not flying into heavy Empire territory.

“Hey, you awake? We’re landing at our base. I need to put this on you now,” The Sergeant who first identified her spoke for the first time, holding out what seemed to be a hood. “You can either choose to put it on yourself or I can force it. Your choice.”

Jyn took the hood, realizing that she had nothing to gain by resisting. Yet. She was just happy to be getting off the ship and away from the tightly packed cabin filled with Alpha hormones. And that annoying KX security droid, too. He seemed to be constantly talking, spewing out all sorts of nonsense. He was still going, too, rattling off numbers and calculations about Jyn’s potential escape rate, even as she slipped the hood over her head and felt her hands being secured behind her.

She felt the ship land and was pulled to her feet by one of the soldiers. He quickly walked her off the ship and Jyn took in a deep breath of air. She could smell oil and hear people yelling and running around with engines roaring, telling her that she was in a mid-size landing pad area. She could sense that she was still surrounded which came as a surprise. _Normally Alpha jerks don’t think of little Omega me as a threat. It’s nice to be taken seriously for once._

She could hear doors being opened and closed as they continued to walk through hallways, twisting and turning. Jyn was sure that she wouldn’t be able to find her way out, even if she weren’t blindfolded.

The men around her finally stopped and she felt herself being forced into a chair. The hood was taken off her head suddenly, though her hands were not undone. She could see three people across the room from her, one woman dressed all in white, a Beta, and two men, both Alphas. One of the men was obviously some type of military leader and the other was probably military as well, based on the way he held himself, but his clothing gave nothing away.

“Jyn Erso,” the older man who was obviously a military leader began, “I understand that you are unaware why we have brought you here. We have been following you for quite some time now. We have noticed that you have a long rap sheet for someone so young. At only twenty-two years old you have been accused of forging Imperial documents, aggravated assault against Imperial personnel, escape from Imperial custody, resisting arrest…”

Jyn stopped listening. She knew that her rap sheet had to be incredibly long, but she had been on her own for quite some time. Her mentor had abandoned her when she turned 16 and experienced her first heat. He had told her that it was risky enough to have her with them because of who her father was, but that her being an Omega was a risk that he couldn’t take with the number of Alpha men in their group. He had left her on some planet with a year’s worth of suppressants and a blaster, and she hadn’t seen him since.

She had learned how to survive on her own, smuggling goods and trading favors whenever she could to survive. Most of the theft charges on her rap sheet were in order to procure more suppressants when she had run out. Being on her own meant that she would most likely be killed or enslaved to some Alpha if she went into a full heat, and neither of those options were very appealing to her.

She suddenly realized that the military man had stopped talking and had apparently asked her a question. She decided to remain silent instead of admitting that she hadn’t been paying attention, which only earned her a hard look from both men. The woman, however, gave her a soft smile.

“Jyn Erso, I am Mon Mothma. Please know that we mean you no harm, we only need information that we believe you can give us,” she gestured to the military leader. “This is General Davits Draven and this,” gesturing to the other man in the room, “is Captain Cassian Andor. He is looking for an Imperial pilot who has information to give us. However, this pilot was last seen on the moon Jedha, where we believe he fell into the hands of the group led by Saw Gerrera, your old mentor. We need you to travel with Captain Andor to Jedha and help us secure the release of this Imperial pilot to Captain Andor so he can find out what information he has for us.”

Jyn felt as though a Bantha had just run over her. The Rebellion wanted her help? To find Saw, a man she hadn’t seen in over six years? Who probably never wanted to speak with her again? And worse than that, they wanted her to travel with this Captain Andor, a man who reeked of Alpha hormones and dominance? Were they crazy?

“I think you’ve got the wrong person for the job. I haven’t seen Saw in over six years and we didn’t part on the best of terms. In fact, I think that you’d be better off sending a stranger into negotiate with him than sending me.” Jyn took a breath, trying to calm her racing heart beat. She felt as though she had just run across a city, and she was starting to become very warm sitting in this room with these people staring at her.

“With all due respect, Ms. Erso, we believe that you are, in fact, the right person for the job. But if you sincerely do not believe yourself up to the task, we can send you back to Wobani to serve the rest of your sentence there. Otherwise, you will be working with Captain Andor on this assignment. Once you have completed this assignment with him, should you cooperate with him fully, you will be allowed to go free.” Mon Mothma looked at her, eyes bright and open.

Jyn looked at the other men; the General looked both bored and frustrated at the same time, Jyn assuming that he had fought against this plan. Captain Andor, however, was looking at Jyn with a very curious expression, as though he was trying to figure her out. Jyn couldn’t quite interpret the look he was giving her but it made her nervous.

“So those are my only options, huh? Work with you or go back to jail?”

“These are desperate times, Ms. Erso. Those are the only choices we have to offer.”

“Well, then, looks like I’m negotiating with Saw.” Jyn could have sworn she saw Mon Mothma give her a small smile with these words.

“Very well, Ms. Erso. Captain Andor will escort you to a room where you can get changed and brief you on the mission. You will depart in two hours.”


	2. The Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys! I am so excited about the amount of feedback I got from Chapter 1! Feedback makes my inner muse happy and I was able to get this chapter edited and ready to post earlier than I had originally planned! I hope you enjoy!

Jyn trudged after Captain Andor, head aching at the events of the past few hours.  Her heart was still racing and she tried her best to calm it, tell herself that the danger was past, but couldn’t seem to make it slow.  She still felt too warm, constricted, like her skin was too small for her frame.   _ A shower would be nice.  I hope there’s a refresher in this room where he’s taking me. _

 

Captain Andor had yet to speak to her, gesturing to her to follow him as he walked out of the room.  She was trailing behind him through the hallways, trying (and failing) to follow the myriad of twists and turns they had taken so far.   _ At least they didn’t blindfold me again.  That would not have made this any better.   _ She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she almost bumped into Andor who suddenly stopped outside a room.

 

“These are my quarters.  As Mon Mothma said, we depart in two hours.  There’s a small refresher in there if you want to take a shower or wash your clothes.  Leave the towel on the counter and I’ll have a droid come and collect it.  I’ll leave you alone for about thirty minutes and then I’ll come collect you so I can fill you in about the mission and your role.”  Without waiting for a response, he walked away, leaving Jyn standing outside the open door.  

 

She quickly turned to go in.  She finds his room sparsely decorated, as she assumes most of the rooms on the base are.  Remembering that she only has thirty minutes in which to take a shower, clean her clothes, and get dressed, she quickly turned to the refresher.  Stripping her clothes off and turning the water on, she decided to multi-task and wash off her clothes while she showered.  She was relieved to see a small dryer unit next to the refresher which she placed her clothes in to dry as she finished washing.  

 

As she was washing she noticed that the feeling of constriction was getting worse.  She scrubbed at herself harder, trying to get herself clean so that feeling could go away.  As she ran the cloth over her body, she noticed that she felt more sensitive than she normally did.  She didn’t think anything of it at first, but when she passed the cloth over one breast and couldn’t hold in the moan that escaped her mouth, she realized what was happening.  She was going into heat for the first time since she was 16.

 

Jyn started to panic.  She knew that she didn’t have any suppressants on her at the moment, but she thought the long-term suppressant that she had been given on Wobani would last longer than three months.  She quickly got out of the shower and pulled a towel around herself, rummaging through Andor’s supplies to see if he had anything that could be of use to her.  Although he didn’t have any suppressants (he was an Alpha, why would he?), he did have some scent-blocker cologne.  Jyn quickly covered herself in the stuff, praying that she could find somewhere to steal some suppressants soon, before the heat completely took hold of her.  She wrapped the towel even tighter around herself, sliding down the wall and fighting the urge to break down.  A knock at the door startled her, breaking her out of her melancholy.

 

“Erso, you decent?”  Andor’s voice sounded from outside the refresher.  Jyn hadn’t even heard him come into the quarters.

 

“Um, almost!  Give me one second!” She pulled her clothes out of the dryer unit, pleased to see they were dry.  She quickly pulled on her underwrappings and basic clothes, sticking the bottle of scent-blocker into the pouch on her pants.  She grabbed her jacket and opened the door to the refresher, coming face to face with Andor.   _ Kriff he smells amazing… this is not good. _

“You ready?” Andor looked her up and down and even though Jyn was pretty sure he couldn’t smell her, she still wanted to turn and run back into the refresher.

 

“Yep, all good.”

 

Andor turned and started to walk out of the room.  Jyn slowly trudged behind, cursing every deity at her current predicament.  She hadn’t gone into a full heat since she was 16, meaning that she was cloudy on the specifics of how a heat actually worked.  She tried to recall the information the kind old lady had told her when Saw dropped her off on the planet.  She knew that she was probably in the “pre-heat” phase of her heat cycle, when her body was preparing itself to go into full heat, AKA sexy times with some Alpha that had gotten to her first.  This would last for about two days, which would explain why she started feeling off a few hours ago.  So, assuming that she had started her preheat this morning, she had about a day and a half until her full heat hit.  

 

Once her full heat hit she would be in for five days of hell.  Well, she considered it to be hell.  The old woman who gave her “the talk” had assured her that this could be pleasureable with the right partner, but Jyn wasn’t convinced.  Whatever the case, she knew that they needed to hurry up and finish this mission in a day and a half, or Jyn was screwed.  Especially since her “partner” for this mission was 100% Alpha.  In her current state of heightened awareness Jyn could practically taste the Alpha hormones that Andor was emitting, and she wasn’t sure whether to be scared out of her mind or incredibly turned on.  

 

She had been propositioned over the years, sure.  There were Alphas who tried to convince her to stay with them, ones she had bedded casually to trade for favors or money, but she had never been tempted by any of them.  There were even a few who tried to force her to stay with them, attempting to initiate the bonding bite when Jyn wasn’t in heat, but she had been trained well and was able to get away from them easily, even though she wasn’t supposed to be as strong as they are.  The bites had faded, with time, although she still could see the scars, pale against her neck.

 

But this Captain in front of her appealed to her baser instincts more than anyone ever had.  She was sure it was the heat talking, but even so, the rational part of her still admired his toned physique from her position behind him.  She could tell this was a man who was used to being in charge, used to getting his way, and it appealed to her inner Omega more than she ever thought possible.   _ Yeah, we need to wrap this up quickly.  Otherwise I’m screwed. _

 

Jyn was once again startled by Andor’s quick stop in front of a ship.  Jyn could see the giant KX droid, the same one from the ship that brought her here from Wobani, waiting for Andor next to the ramp.

 

“Erso, meet K-2SO.”  Andor gestured vaguely toward the droid. “He’s going to be the pilot on this mission.”

 

“We’ve been introduced.” Jyn stared at the droid, hating this day more and more every second.

 

“Ah, yes, the little girl who we had to ‘rescue’ from prison.  Shame that we can’t take you back.”  K-2SO walked up the ramp into the ship and Andor quickly followed.  Jyn hesitated to follow immediately, however, spotting a rucksack sitting on the ground next to the ship.  She rummaged through it, noticing that it contained clothing that looked like what Andor was currently wearing.   _ Huh, this must be his. _  Jyn quickly found a blaster in the bag and decided to take it for herself.   _ I’ll either be defending myself from stormtroopers or from Alphas soon, might as well have an actual weapon to help. _

 

She climbed up the ramp and K-2SO immediately noticed her blaster.

 

“Why does she get a weapon and I don’t?”

 

“Where did you get that?” Andor looked at her, obviously noticing that it was one of his blasters she had taken.

 

“I found it.”

 

“I find that answer vague and unconvincing.” K-2SO weighed in on the matter.

 

“You don’t get a blaster.”  Andor apparently ignored K-2SO but didn’t seem to want to give in yet.  Jyn had one card left to play.

  
“You want me to trust you on this mission? Trust goes both ways, Captain.”  Jyn looked Andor in the eyes, silently daring him to argue with her.

 

“Fine.”  Andor sat down and Jyn was shocked at how quickly he gave up.  As she walked to the back of the ship she heard K-2SO pushing the issue with Andor and smiled to herself, pleased that something finally went her way.

 

“Do you want to know the odds of her using that blaster on you?”

  
“Let’s get going.”   
  


“It’s high.  It’s very high.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Is it getting hot in here? ;) Rate and review, your comments make my inner muse happy! I will probably post Chapter 3 tomorrow evening!


	3. The Bargain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how much feedback I've gotten on this so far! Thank you all for reading and leaving Kudos and reviews! This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but is definitely necessary to the progression of the story as a whole. Chapter 4 is in progress and I will probably have it up and edited sometime on Saturday! Enjoy!

They survived. Jedha had been annihilated, but they had gotten away.  Jyn, Andor, K-2SO, and the pilot, Bodhi Rook, plus the blind monk Chirrut and his protector, Baze.  Together they made up a ragtag team of fighters, headed back to the Rebellion’s base.

 

They had completed the mission in about a day, giving Jyn approximately six hours to make it to the base and find a place to hide during the bulk of her heat.  As soon as she had a second of free time she had coated herself with more scent-blocker, using up the rest of the bottle that she had stolen from Andor’s room.  She hoped that would be enough to get her to relative safety on the Rebel base, but she knew it would be pushing it.  Thankfully, out of the other people on the ship, the only one who would be affected her change in scent would be Andor.  Chirrut and Baze seemed to be bonded mates, so Baze (as an Alpha) wouldn’t even smell it and Chirrut would only be sympathetic, if he even payed attention.  And Bodhi was definitely a Beta and therefore wouldn’t be able to sense any changes, either.  So as long as she could stay away from Andor, she should be OK.

 

She walked back into the main part of the ship and overheard Andor talking about some “change in plans.”   _ Shit.  What now?  I need to get back to the base! _

 

“We’re going to head to Eadu.  Rook says this is where Galen Erso is located and we need to secure him for the Alliance.”  While Jyn would be happy to finally see her father after all these years, she felt dread pool in her stomach as she contemplated what this would mean for her.  She had been successful at hiding her heat so far, but she wasn’t sure how much longer this would be possible.

 

Hoping to bide herself some time, she took a nap next to Chirrut, hoping that any changes in her scent would be attributed to being close to the older Omega.  Once they reached the stormy planet, Jyn took off on her own, hoping to save her father from the bite of Andor’s rifle.

 

It was in vain.  She was able to see her father one last time, but he died in her arms.  Andor found them on the deck of the shuttle depot and had grabbed her, pulling her away from her father’s body.  Just as she thought they were done for, as the stormtroopers were preparing to fire, Rook and K-2SO saved them with a stolen Imperial Cargo Shuttle.  Andor had half-carried Jyn into the ship, both of them soaked by the rain and mixed with the blood of those who had been killed on the deck of the shuttle depot around them.

 

Jyn walked blindly into the shuttle, searching for a place to be alone.  She could feel her heat upon her, and she was filled with more emotions than she knew what do to with.  Pain at the death of her father, anger at Andor for planning to kill him, regret at not being able to have that last conversation with him, and fear at what her heat would bring to her.  She finally found a small room which looked to be a bunk area where one person could catch up on some sleep with a small refresher in the corner.  She collapsed on the floor of the shower, turning the water on and letting it flow over her, watching her father’s blood run into the drain.

 

She thought she had locked the door, but she vaguely heard it open as she sat there.  Too far gone to care, she didn’t react as she heard footsteps approaching the shower.  She felt as though she was watching a movie as Andor crouched down in front of her.  She couldn’t quite believe he was there, the whole thing seemed so surreal.

 

“Are you OK?”  His question was so obvious it was laughable.  How could she be OK in that moment?  How could she ever truly be OK again?

 

“What do you think?  You were about to kill my father.  I watched him die in my arms!  Hell, I was almost killed myself!  These past two days have been the worst days I have ever experienced, and it’s not like I’ve led a great life.  So no, Andor, I’m not OK.”  She could feel her chest heaving as the words left her, could see Andor’s shocked face staring at her.  She’s not normally that open with anyone, and had even shocked herself at the number of words, the amount of emotion, at the depth of the things she had just revealed to him.  She laid her head back against the wall of the refresher, closing her eyes, exhausted.  She was so overwhelmed by the rest of her emotions that she almost forgot about her impending heat, until a cramp in her gut reminded her of what was coming.  “Shit.  Andor, you need to leave.  Now.”

 

“Erso, I’m not going anywhere.  Are you hurt?  I need to make sure you’re OK.”  Andor was extending his hand to her, and she suddenly realized that the water and blood on her must be blocking out the scent of her heat that she was sure was there, the pheromones that she knew were flooding the room.  She couldn’t even smell Andor’s at the moment, and she had been smelling those all day.  

 

“I’ll be fine.  I’m not hurt, but you seriously need to leave.”  She had to bite back a moan as the first waves of desire started deep in her belly, the first signs of lubrication beginning to flow from her.  “Send in Chirrut if you’re worried.  But you need to leave.  Now.”

 

“Erso, I’m not leaving.  Come on, you need to get out of the shower.  There’s not that much water on these ships.”  Andor stood up and, before Jyn could stop him, turned off the shower.  Jyn wanted so desperately to close her eyes, to block out what she knew was coming, but she couldn’t force them shut.  She stared at Andor, fear creeping into her yet again.  “Why would you want me to send Chirrut in, anyway?  He can’t be much help, he’s blind.  Now, let’s get you cleaned…” 

 

Andor had leaned in, hand outstretched, trying to help Jyn up, when he undoubtedly caught the first whiff of her pheromones, those damned chemicals in the air that were calling to him.  He stopped short, eyes darkening.

 

“Andor, Cassian, please, please leave.  I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I’m sorry I hid it, but I’m begging you, please leave me alone now.”  Jyn was shaking, from fear or arousal at the scent of Cassian’s (because he was Cassian, now, because pheromones this good deserved a first name) pheromones spiking in response to hers.  She could see the bulge in his pants growing larger, bigger than she had ever seen before.

 

“I should have known.  Damn, Erso, why didn’t you tell me?  Jyn, you’re an Omega?  Kriff almighty, dios mio, why…”  Cassian seemed to be wrestling with himself.  “Have you ever experienced a heat before?”

 

“Once, when I was 16.  I’ve been on suppressants ever since, but the ones I was given on Wobani must have worn off and I thought we were going back to the base…”

 

Cassian’s eyes softened and he looked on her with pity, glowing with an understanding she didn’t know was possible.  “So you haven’t experienced a heat with an Alpha before.  I know it’s not the best situation nor is it what you expected, but will you let me help?  Please say yes, because we have a day’s flight back to the base and I can’t promise I’ll be this level headed the entire time.  Please say yes so I can help you knowing that you want this too, otherwise someone will have to knock me out.”

 

Jyn’s stomach clenched again and she could feel her arousal peak.  Dare she say yes to this man, who she had only known for a couple of days?  Was she ready to risk that, to risk being mated to someone she just met?  On the other hand, did she have any other choice?  Her mind made up, she prayed to whoever was listening that she was making the right decision…

 

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for reading! Leave Kudos and Reviews to let me know what you think is going to happen, if you like what happened, and anything else you want! The reviews make my muse happy! Until next time...


	4. The Culmination

Jyn held her breath, waiting for Cassian to pounce.  She was sure that he wouldn’t waste any time now that she had given her consent, so she was surprised when he simply held out his hand, waiting for her to take the next move.  She reached out her hand, allowing him to help pull her to her feet.  She hunched over immediately as she felt another wave roll through her lower stomach and more lubrication soak her already drenched underclothes.

 

“You OK?” Cassian asked her, concern seeping into his voice.

 

“Yeah, just cramps.  I don’t remember this from last time…” Jyn honestly had very little memory of the first heat she had experienced.  She had been too scared and unprepared for the intense emotions that she would experience throughout and had worked hard to block most of it from her mind.

 

“That’s OK.  Just calm down, we’ll get through it together.  It’ll all be over soon, you’ll see.” Cassian continued to reassure her as he walked her out of the refresher and into the main space in the bunkroom.  The room was small, with only a bed fit for one person and a small hanging rack for drying clothes against the opposite wall.  

 

Jyn stared at the bed, realizing perhaps for the first time what she had agreed to; what the potential implications of this agreement would be.  She considered changing her mind for a moment, but quickly decided against this when she realized that she was woefully unprepared and uninformed at how to handle this heat on her own without anyone’s help.

 

“Let’s get you out of these clothes, shall we?”  Cassian moved slowly, like someone might act around a wounded animal.  Jyn would normally be offended by this, but at this vulnerable stage in her cycle she was appreciative of his slow movements.  

 

He slowly pushed her vest off her shoulders, carefully catching it and hanging it on the rack to dry.  She had already stripped herself of her belt, gloves, and weapons, so he removed his as well.  They stared at each other, each waiting for the other to move.  Cassian finally took a step toward Jyn, closing the space that remained between them.  One of his hands went to her waist, the other gently cupped her head as he moved in to give her a soft kiss.

 

Jyn felt as though her mind had gone fuzzy from just that kiss.  Her knees went weak and the only reason she stayed upright was Cassian’s arms around her waist.  Cassian’s hands slowly moved up to push her shirt up and over her head, breaking the kiss and moving down Jyn’s neck, kissing as he went. He made it to her breast band and slowly removed it, lavishing light kisses down each breast and to her stomach.  He slowly unbuttoned her pants and pushed them down her legs, following their path with more kisses and stroking down her legs until he was able to pull her pants off.

 

Cassian stood back up and slowly began to walk Jyn back toward the bed.  She went without a fight, sensation having dulled her higher order thinking until she felt as though her brain had shorted out completely. Her knees hit the back of the bed and Cassian slowly pushed her down onto it, until she was sitting on the side with Cassian kneeling between her legs.

 

Jyn suddenly realized that Cassian was still fully clothed, and she began pushing and pulling at his various pieces of clothing until he finally got the hint and removed them. When his body was finally revealed to her, Jyn took a moment to look at the picture he created. He was beautiful, all hard and sinewy muscle, scars dotting his torso from his time in the Rebellion. Jyn traced down his arm, feeling the power that lurked beneath his skin, and jumped to his chest, continuing her slow exploration of her soon-to-be-lover’s body. 

 

Jyn could tell that Cassian tried to give her as much time as she wanted to explore, but his patience was wearing thin. Based on the amount of pheromones she could smell permeating the air in the room, she assumed her scent blocker had finally worn off, and her scent was beginning to affect Cassian’s control.

 

“Jyn, we’ll have plenty of time for that, but right now we need to hurry this along. I don’t want to hurt you, but I can’t make any promises if we…” Jyn cut him off there, understanding what he was saying before the words were spoken. She didn’t want to break the mood with apologies, with the knowledge that she was about to share her heat for the first time with someone who was mostly a complete stranger to her, someone who killed her father. She wanted to shut everything else out, to just  _ feel  _  what it was that everyone talked about, and to do that, she needed Cassian to stop talking. 

 

So she kissed him, devouring his mouth like it was the only thing keeping her alive, kissing him as though they only had seconds left to live, and in a way, she supposed they might. And Cassian kissed back, giving her the same intensity that she gave to him.

 

Jyn could feel Cassian’s hand creeping up her thigh, moving toward the place she craved him the most. She thrust her hips up, silently pleading with him to touch her, to feel her, to fuck her and knot her like only an Alpha could. She could feel her slick drenching the bed underneath her, and she needed him more than she ever knew it was possible to need anyone. 

 

She finally felt his fingers connect with her opening, slowly moving up and down, feeling the slick that had completely saturated the bed and her legs.  She was too impatient to wait, too impatient for any foreplay that Cassian might have planned, so she summoned every ounce of energy that she could and put all that she was feeling into one word:

“Please.”

 

Cassian seemed to know exactly what she needed in that moment,  _ thank the Force!  _  and suddenly lifted Jyn up beneath her knees, half carrying and half throwing her up onto the bed. When she was situated comfortably he pulled up her knees again, his cock in his fist, slowly pumping it and looking at her.

 

“Jyn, I need you to tell me one more time, do you really want this?” In another time Jyn would be flattered by his need for assurance, would think it cute, even, but at this moment she only felt a blinding sort of rage directed toward Cassian and his question.

 

“I swear, if you ask me that one more time, I’ll…”

 

Jyn’s words were stolen from her as Cassian thrust into her, burying himself to the hilt. Jyn hardly even felt a stretch from the sudden intrusion, only blinding pleasure. Cassian began to thrust, each thrust feeling harder and faster than the one before it, and Jyn knew he wouldn’t last long. Well, neither would she.

 

“Force, Jyn, you feel so good… The way you take my cock is fantastic… Come on, baby, let me hear you…” Jyn was almost appalled to realize that she was loudly moaning, sounds mixed with Cassian’s name and other unintelligible words, but found that she couldn’t really help herself, couldn’t stop the noises, and that she really didn’t want to.

  
Jyn could hear herself climbing higher and higher and higher, riding the crest of pleasure mixed with something  _ else _ that she couldn’t put a name to yet, didn’t want to put a name to. She could feel the knot at the base of Cassian’s cock grow and swell, and as Jyn began to come she felt Cassian push the knot fully into her and felt it swell to its full size, pushing her into an even bigger orgasm on the heels of her first. She vaguely felt Cassian bite down hard onto her shoulder, but didn’t even register it, because at that moment, everything was slowly fading to darkness, and she sank into a blissful sleep that she hadn’t felt in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH my gosh, all, so sorry for the late upload! Life happened and I had to focus on College (I graduate in May) and everything else and didn't even have time to think about writing for "fun" :( but I'm back now! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I am in the process of writing the next chapter, which should be up within the next week or so.
> 
> If you'd be so kind, I'm looking at suggestions as to how to continue this story (formatting, really)...  
> 1) This arc of the story will really be finished next chapter, so I could end at Chapter 5 and start another story to be the next installment... or...  
> 2) Keep adding on to this story and make a really long mega-story!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, I'm still weighing pros and cons!
> 
> Until next time, thanks for reading, love you all!


	5. Coming Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I decided to skip by some of the scenes from the movie. AKA the ones that everyone would know, or at least have a pretty good idea of. Having said that, I hope that y’all can still follow the flow of the story well enough with the ghosted over scenes… I know this was more of an epilogue than an actual chapter, but don’t worry, this story will be continued soon! Until then, enjoy, comment, and I will see you soon! Love you all!

Jyn and Cassian remained in a heat-fed haze over the next four days.  Their hours were spent fucking each other in all kinds of different positions, eating and drinking (Chirrut and Baze seemed to  _ know  _ what they needed), and sleeping deeper than either of them had slept in a long time.  Each time they fucked, Cassian had bitten her, but she couldn’t work up the energy to care.

 

On the morning of the sixth day Jyn woke up level-headed for the first time. She didn’t feel any lubrication sliding down her legs, and she could tell by sniffing the air that Cassian’s pheromones had retreated as well.  Her heat was over.

 

She untangled herself from the mess of Cassian’s limbs and the bedclothes and went into the refresher, showering herself off. She quickly got dressed, wincing as she moved her sore muscles, and entered the bedroom.  Cassian was already awake, finishing with his clothes as well, and she looked at him, unsure of what to say next.

 

“Cassian,-”

 

“Jyn,-” They both stopped, and Jyn motioned for Cassian to keep going.  _ Easier this way, he’s bound to have more experience with this than I do. Let him make the decisions.  _

 

“Jyn, I want to let you know that I don’t expect anything from you, and that I’m not one of those Alphas that will bend you to their will, force you into anything that you don’t want to do.”  Cassian looked at Jyn and her heart was both happy and sad, and she credited the receding heat pheromones for the later.

 

“Thank you, Cassian. And thank you for helping. Obviously I’ve never really dealt with that before, and I honestly don’t know how I would have coped without you.  Really, thank you.”

 

“Jyn, believe me when I say that it was absolutely no problem.”

 

The two of them walked out of the room with strangely little awkwardness. Jyn couldn’t explain it, but all she felt was a feeling of peace and tranquility that she had never before felt. She vaguely registered Cassian talking to K-2SO and the rest of the crew, hearing that they had been circling base for a few days, realizing that the two needed privacy, jokes about the surprisingly soundproof walls in the craft… All these comments seemed to go in one ear and out the other. 

 

They made it to base and everything seemed to go by in a blur.  They were on a ship going to Scarif, flying to their death. Krennic was threatening her, holding a blaster, and Cassian wasn’t there to save her, but then he was, suddenly, inexplicably alive, joyfully so.

 

They were hugging, watching their impending doom, then Bodhi was there, piloting a ship that he by no means should be able to fly, have even been able to get off the ground, but he did, and they were saved. Chirrut and Baze and Bodhi and Cassian and Jyn, Rogue One, saved.

 

And through it all, Cassian was there, holding her hand, a closeness that she shouldn’t have enjoyed, but she did.

  
And for the first time since she was young and had the security of youth stripped away from her, all was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, all! I THINK I am going to do a series for this story... I will have a new "story" coming soon that will hopefully explain some of the Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics that I have in place for this story. That should be out either tonight or tomorrow, and then the next story in this series will be started soon!
> 
> As always, I hope you all enjoyed! Love you all and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello all! I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of this piece. I have the first three chapters written so far so updates will be posted pretty quickly. Constructive criticism is welcome and please review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
